


Every Age and All of Time for a Wedding.

by ADragonsFriend



Series: Strange Balance [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Marriage, Remarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 13:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADragonsFriend/pseuds/ADragonsFriend
Summary: Rose was in love. Rose wished to live. But Rose was Aequo. And Aequo always falls.





	Every Age and All of Time for a Wedding.

Aequo stared down through the skylight at the chefs preparing the food for her former fiancé’s wedding. She was having a winter wedding, snow coated the trees and the building they were in, the flowers were pale blue and white, her dress was embroidered to perfection. It was perfect.   
Aequo hid in the skylight because she could not bear to look at the perfection she had left behind. It could never have been any other way though. Nothing could have prevented Aequo’s death, not even her.  
She had been called Rose in that life, before it ended, and now she was Aequo again. Condemned to the ages. She knew that Leslie remembered her. Rose had thought she would forget, but Aequo had watched her grieve for years, Leslie had cared. Rose didn’t know that anyone cared.  
Now it was time to end the experiment, Leslie had been true to her, now it was time to return the favor. Aequo would tell her everything, who and what she was.  
It would pay to be careful, Aequo could not ruin Leslie’s happiness. If she didn’t do it right she might only make her grieve again, instead of taking away the guilt Leslie still clung to. Aequo had planned for years while she watched Leslie in her ghost-like form. It organized down to the last detail, analyzed into oblivion, and now was the opportune moment.  
Leslie was alone in the dressing room when Aequo-Rose sank into the room.


End file.
